


The Beat of My Heart

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Sweetness, chaperoning, my loves, no true confession yet i'm SORRY, slight worry, slowdancing, sweethearts, they literally just dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: a Tumbr request: "Could you make one where Saul and Farah are chaperoning at a school dance or something and they dance together in it?"
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 118





	The Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you'd like to look at the whole request, it's on my tumblr @mindfairies  
> \- i've never slow danced before... but i wanted to paint a pretty image. constructive criticism always welcome!  
> \- not beta'd, 12am writing, all mistakes are mine
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

It had been a terrible week, and neither of them had high expectations for the evening. A long night of chaperoning lay ahead of them.

When the academic year was finished and final exams were coming to a close, they’d discussed the possibility of giving the students of Alfea a reward for a year of hard work. Ben was the one that had suggested a school dance, and at the time, Farah and Saul had agreed. The three of them had attended their fair share of dances and fancy dinners, and it seemed like a good opportunity to get the students to relax. So their annual end-of-year dance was established. 

The trio of teachers had supervised the same dance for the past eleven years, and each year they all agreed that the music somehow got worse. 

Normally, they would view the dance as an opportunity to unwind and have a little fun. Saul would mimic Farah dolling herself up as Ben laughed, and the Headmistress would roll her eyes and knot his boot laces into a bundle in return. The night would usually be spent sneaking sips of alcohol from Saul’s concealed flask and defusing any fights that broke out amongst students. But tonight, Farah and Saul were dreading this godforsaken dance.

For one, Ben wouldn’t be able to join them. Their earth fairy friend and his two children had all come down with a severe case of the flu, and were resting for the weekend. Ben tried to insist on coming, but Farah and Saul shut that down immediately. Recuperating was more important than a babysitting job, they’d said. They were worried about leaving him alone, but he assured them he would be fine. 

Secondly, the year had not been kind to the teachers of Alfea. Queen Luna had recently been having some trouble with a few insurrections here and there-- not enough to be an overly concerning problem, but one that Farah had been called to consult on more often than she’d like. The monarch’s unvoiced worries were beginning to weigh on her. Plus, there was all the schoolwork and lesson planning that followed a normal year, especially towards the end of term. Farah was tired. She also knew that Saul had been working extremely hard, his hands full with an adolescent Sky, who was proving to be more rowdy and adventurous by the day. The Headmaster had also taken multiple expeditions with his group of Specialists in the past few weeks, which had left him exhausted and tired of chaperoning teenagers.

But here they had to be, alert and attentive in case any student stepped a little too out of line. Luckily enough, the dance seemed to be turning out just fine for now. It was held in Alfea’s courtyard, the same place orientation had been earlier that year, with tables stocked high with punch and snacks and a low, techno-sounding sound filling the air. 

“Who the hell picked this bloody music?” Saul grumbled, leaning against the wall of the courtyard with his arms crossed over his chest. Beside him, Farah lightly smirked, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The Specialist looked over at her when he didn’t hear a response, his brows creasing in concern as he noted the bags under her eyes that had darkened since the last time he’d really taken a look at her. He wondered when she’d last slept. “Is everything alright, Farah?”

Her eyes opened and fixed on him quickly, a soothing smile on her face. “I’m fine, Saul. Just tired. Does everything seem to be going alright so far?” At his nod, she turned away from him. He didn’t miss the deflection. But he’d drop it for now, only because he wouldn’t want to argue in front of their students. His eyes settled on the groups of people in front of them again.

Sweet music suddenly began to fill the courtyard, carried by the cool breeze of the evening. Farah’s eyes snapped up as she heard the familiar tune, and she smiled a little involuntarily. A few students seemed to feel the same way as she did, taking the hands of a partner before making their way to the middle of the courtyard. Couples were becoming wrapped up in each other, a slow dancing song filling the air. Saul looked at the woman beside him, her eyes bright and gaze almost wistfully staring at her young students in front of her. 

“Care for a dance, Headmistress?”

Farah looked down at the hand he was offering her, and then back into his eyes. She raised an eyebrow with a smile, as if he was teasing her. But he just stared back at her unflinchingly, fully prepared for her to turn him down. They really shouldn’t, not here, not surrounded by students who could run the rumor mill faster than he could run a treadmill.

But she took his hand. She gently tugged him away from the wall they were leaning against and into one of the hallways, half-hidden behind pillars and the night’s shadows. Farah was laughing, and it made Saul’s heart almost burst. She had looked, for lack of better words, dead on her feet before he had approached her. He was glad his silly little request could at least do something to relieve her of the pressure she’d been under these past weeks.

They had danced before, surrounded by the stuffier members of royalty and the generals that had taken up so much of their life. But Saul had never felt this electric before, the cool night sending a pleasant feeling through him. Or maybe it was just Farah’s smile that did that.

“I’d be delighted to dance with you, Headmaster.” Her voice, tinged with humor and almost excitement, made him feel like he could smile forever.

Her arms went around his neck, and his went around her waist. There was a comfort in their closeness, a familiarity that made each of them feel like they were truly at home. The couple began to sway to the slow music that was playing. They certainly weren’t wearing dancing clothes-- Farah was in one of her large blue coats, and Saul had just put a jacket over his daywear-- but that did nothing to inhibit their moment. Farah even let out a quiet laugh and a shiver of delight as he moved his hands under her coat to be able to hold her better. She looked at him, an almost serene smile on her face. Saul admired the way her bun had seemingly not moved the entire day, and relished in being able to hold her so close to him. The song changed, and the two remained in the hallway, almost lost in each other and the music.

She pulled him closer. His arms were around her, and his fingers tapped lightly on her hips along to the beat of the song. Her fingers were lightly playing with the strands of hair at the base of his neck. Saul had to admit it was a very pleasant feeling, and it sent a burst of warmth in his chest. Her eyes were closed, and she was swaying to the music as if she didn’t have a care in the world. He’d never seen Farah this carefree, this willing to let herself be seen in his arms. It was beautiful. But a loud burst of talking from nearby reminded him that they weren’t alone.

“Farah-”

Her head perked up when he spoke. “Shh.” She lightly slapped his shoulder as they swayed, raising an eyebrow at him. “Don’t say anything. Just dance with me.” Dutifully, he fell silent, although he still looked at her with a little doubt in his eyes. Farah took a little pity on him, putting distance between them as her arms loosened around his shoulders and her hands left his hair.

But that didn’t seem to be what Saul wanted at all. He moved closer as she stepped back, his arms gently tightening around her waist. Farah met his eyes again, a little surprised. Saul’s gaze flickered to the students near them before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. His breathy voice sent shivers down her spine.

“You look beautiful.”

Heat creeped up the back of her neck, and she had to tuck her head into his chest to make sure the students didn’t see her flush. Not that anyone was paying much attention to them, anyway. The night had finally wound down, and the students who hadn’t already gone to bed were either too drunk or too tired to notice the way their Headmistress seemed to curl into their Headmaster.

“I just wish there weren’t so many students around.” His voice rumbled lowly in his chest, and she stifled a giggle at his slight frustration. The mind fairy raised her head again to look at his eyes, and she reached up a hand to cup his cheek. They remained like this for a few moments.

Farah looked at him and saw her best friend, someone who had been a constant in her life ever since his first year at Alfea. His presence, his love and loyalty, his teasing jabs and engulfing hugs made her cherish him more than she could express. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. How would she ever be able to tell him just how deeply she felt for him? She knew he could see it, he could _feel_ it even, in the bond developed between them. But there were never the right words, and it was never the right time. For now, she was happy to quietly revere him, swaying gently in a darkened hallway.

Saul couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, couldn’t imagine having anyone else in his arms. The woman before him was his everything, and had been his everything for decades. Her spirit and wit, her good nature and determination to ensure others’ safety and well-being, made her the most admirable person in the world to him. He treasured every moment they spent together, and knew through and through that he would do absolutely anything for more moments with her. He almost cradled her to his chest, leaning into her gentle touch. He’d never known what to say, never known the right way to tell her just how much he’s devoted to her, but maybe there were times when they didn’t need words. 

The courtyard was finally emptied of students. The music slowed to a stop, the spell was broken, and Farah finally pulled away from Saul. They looked away from each other for the first time in what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes. Farah could feel her skin still heated from their closeness, and Saul could hear his own heart thundering in his throat.

“We should start cleaning up,” The Specialist cleared his throat, turning away from his fairy to start gathering garbage that had been left around. He quietly cursed himself in his head for ruining their moment, already starting to miss the feeling of her tucked safely in his arms.

Farah glanced at the empty tables around them, knowing that their cleanup would likely take them a while, even with her magic. Then her eyes found Saul, who was picking up a few stray cups the students had left behind. The Headmistress only hesitated a second, knowing exactly what she wanted. Without a word, she grabbed the man’s arm and turned him around, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she began to move back and forth.

“There’s no music, Farah.” He chuckled, already wrapping his arms around her. He decided (not for the first time) that she belonged there, her arms once again around his neck and hands playing with his hair.

“We’ve never needed music, Saul.” He couldn’t agree more. Her voice was quiet, soft, and they slowly began to sway around the empty courtyard. The mind fairy let out a content sigh, laying her head on his chest. Her Specialist held her close, resting his lips on the top of her head and closing his eyes.

Listening to the beat of each other’s hearts, they danced in the moonlight, finally able to relax.


End file.
